


Looking for the Answer

by silentdescant



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Breathplay, Bruises, Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-19
Updated: 2011-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://glam-kink.livejournal.com/664.html?thread=820888#t820888">this prompt</a> on G_K: Tommy shows up in a long sleeved shirt and a scarf. Someone in the glamily pounces him just to get him to reveal the hickey. But there isn't one. There's bruises in the shape of hands around his throat, and if he took of his shirt, they'd see welts and rope burn (and anything else you wanna throw there). And that's how Adam discovers Tommy's into breathplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking for the Answer

**Author's Note:**

> yet another kink_bingo fic! obviously for the "breathplay" square. special thank you to aislinntlc for reading this over. :) title from "Human" by The Killers.

It isn’t unusual for Tommy to show up at rehearsal in an oversized hoodie, but it is weird to see it zipped up to the neck with the hood pulled tight around his face. Adam raises his eyebrow but doesn’t comment. If Tommy wants to hide, let him hide.

“Dude, it’s the middle of summer,” Isaac says, shirtless and sweating already. “How are you not dying?”

“Cold-blooded,” Tommy replies roughly. He bends down to unpack his bass and hook it up. “Are we playing or what?”

“Yeah,” Monte answers for everyone, “let’s get this show on the road.”

They settle into their positions and start playing, and Adam keeps an eye on Tommy as the space heats up. There’s sweat across the bridge of his nose, and his hair is pretty limp against his forehead, but he doesn’t pull down the hood. Adam passes over a water bottle between songs and Tommy surprises him again by sipping it instead of gulping it down.

“You alright, Tommy Joe?” he asks quietly, laying a hand on Tommy’s arm.

Tommy flashes him a quick smile. “Fine.”

It does little to set Adam at ease. He keeps watching Tommy, and he’s watching when Tommy pushes up his sleeves and wipes sweat off his forehead. He’s watching the faint circle of reddened bruises around Tommy’s wrists. He’s watching when Tommy suddenly realizes what he’s doing and yanks his sleeves back down to his knuckles. Adam curls his hand tighter around his microphone and still doesn’t comment, but he will. Now just isn’t the time.

When they’re finished, Tommy sits on the floor beside his guitar case and takes careful sips of another bottle of water. Isaac crouches next to him.

“What is wrong with you, man? I don’t know how you can stand it.”

Adam sees the bruise at the same time as Isaac, and something in his gut tenses sharply. Isaac just reaches out and grabs Tommy’s hood, yanking it down before Tommy can get away.

“ _Somebody_ got laid last night,” he teases gleefully. “Jesus, Tommy, did you go home with a vampire?”

“It’s not—” Tommy starts. He holds tight to his collar, keeping Isaac from unzipping his hoodie and revealing more of the marks. Adam’s sure they’re there. And they sure as hell aren’t bites.

“Leave him alone,” he says, smacking Isaac lightly on the shoulder. “He’s obviously committed to keeping his sex life a secret.”

“Aw, come on, no dirty details?” Isaac asks.

“Please, God, no dirty details,” Monte cuts in. “I don’t want to hear that shit.”

“Yeah, me neither,” Cam adds. “C’mon, Isaac, still need a ride?”

They file out the door and Tommy moves to follow them, but Adam touches his shoulder gently.

“Hold on a minute,” he says. Tommy turns back, waiting and clearly unhappy about it. Adam listens for the clang of the outer door, wanting to make sure they’re alone.

“What?” Tommy asks impatiently. “You just said you’d leave me alone.”

“I know what those bruises are,” Adam tells him. “And I’m… concerned.”

Tommy scoffs. “You gotta be shittin’ me.”

“Let me see.”

“No way!”

“Just let me see, I want to—”

“Hey,” Tommy says angrily, clutching at his hoodie. “I don’t try to police your sex life.”

“That’s not—Tommy, please, I just… You’re being safe, right? I mean, careful?”

“It ain’t my first time,” Tommy grumbles. “I know what I’m doing, I don’t need you of all people judging me.”

“I’m not judging you,” Adam sighs. “I’m just worried. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Tommy finally lets his hands fall and allows Adam a closer look at the bruises around his neck. When Adam reaches for him, Tommy unzips the hoodie and shrugs it off. There’s a ring of purple-red around his throat, high above the collar of his t-shirt, clear imprints of fingers, and more mottled bruising on his wrists and biceps. Adam touches one of the marks just below the hinge of Tommy’s jaw with the tip of his finger. He’s gentle, barely touching Tommy, but Tommy flinches.

“You understand I wanted it, right? I asked for it,” he murmurs.

“I didn’t know you were into this,” Adam says. “You never said…”

“It’s not the kind of thing you bust out in an audition.”

“We spent months practically living together, Tommy. I figured I knew a fair bit about your sex life. I know about everyone else’s.”

“I didn’t exactly have anyone to do this for me when I was on the other side of the country,” Tommy says.

“I—” Adam shuts up fast and forces himself to stop touching Tommy. “I mean, that’s good. That you didn’t try it with a stranger or something, I mean. You know?”

“Yeah,” Tommy replies slowly. “I’m not an idiot, Adam.”

Adam licks his lips and tries to keep his voice casual as he asks, “So, do you have a… someone you go to? A Domme or something?” He wrenches his gaze away from Tommy’s throat to meet his eyes.

“There’s a guy I go to if I want it,” Tommy tells him. A blush crawls up his cheeks. “He has a boyfriend. It’s just a sometimes thing for me and he knows me, so he, y’know, helps me out.”

“A guy?” Adam asks. His mouth is dry, and before he even realizes it, he’s laying his fingers into the bruises on Tommy’s neck. Tommy doesn’t flinch this time, he notices.

“He’s a friend,” Tommy says firmly.

“I’m a friend,” Adam replies.

Tommy stares at him.

“I know what I’m doing,” Adam says. “I know how.”

Tommy doesn’t even blink. He tilts his chin up a little more, exposing more of his throat for Adam. Practically an invitation. Adam presses a little, tiny bit harder into the bruises. He can feel Tommy’s skin heating up, feel the bruises throbbing. Tommy gasps.

“Please let me,” Adam whispers. “Please trust me with this.”

Tommy pushes into Adam’s hand, leans forward enough to brush his lips against Adam’s. The kiss only lasts a second before Adam pushes Tommy back, guides him to the nearest wall, and pins him against it. He lays his palm flat on the front of Tommy’s throat, tightens his fingers under the corners of Tommy’s jaw, squeezes experimentally.

“Tell me I can,” he says urgently. “Please, Tommy, let me do this.”

Tommy wraps a hand around Adam’s wrist and holds on tight. His eyes slip closes and he clenches his teeth.

“Yes,” he hisses.

“Look at me,” Adam commands. As soon as Tommy’s eyes meet his, Adam brings up his other hand, layers his thumbs across Tommy’s throat and wraps his fingers almost all the way around to the back of his neck, and squeezes tight.

He watches Tommy’s pupils dilate, watches him lose focus and start blinking rapidly, watches Tommy’s lips stretch wide as Adam allows him to suck in a deep breath of air, watches as Tommy thrusts his hand into his jeans and comes without even taking them off.

Adam backs away a half-step and rests his hands on Tommy’s shoulders to hold him against the wall. Tommy keeps clinging to Adam’s wrist, more to stay upright now than anything else. Tommy takes his hand out of his pants, rubs the come off on his t-shirt, leaving a damp smear across his belly. He looks down at the floor, panting.

“Sorry, I… Usually I last longer,” he says after a long moment. His voice his gravelly and Adam’s dick twitches hopefully in his pants. “I didn’t mean for it to be over that soon.”

Adam pulls him close. Tommy pushes his face into Adam’s shoulder, still breathing hard, and Adam gently massages the side of his neck with his thumb.

“Next time, baby,” he murmurs, smiling into Tommy’s hair. “Next time I’ll make you last longer.”

 

 _fin_.


End file.
